


Forbidden Fruit

by Queenofwonderland



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Not Underage, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofwonderland/pseuds/Queenofwonderland





	1. Chapter 1

I guess when I first met you I just couldn't help but admire your beauty and the fact you were shouting at me didn't seem to bother me because your voice sounded so beautiful and the way your top lip curled up at me when you shouted made me smile. And now every time you get angry at me I remember that moment and relish in the fact that I hadn't looked where I was going because if I was then I would never have met you and I can't imagine what that would be like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's POV 

I stood in line at Starbucks waiting for my order to be taken and I got my phone out, checking my messages. Once my order was taken and I got my drink I left but I was so focused on my phone that I didn't see the person in front of me until it was to late. Coffee went everywhere and the woman who was covered in most of it just looked at me. It was only 7:30 and if I didn't hurry I was going to be late for school. "Urgh, great you've ruined my shirt an it's my first day at my job. Thanks" she spit at me. I was still in shock at how beautiful the woman was that I could hardly speak "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm such an idiot." She was patting herself down with paper towels when I suggested the craziest thing "Look I know this is crazy but I have a spare shirt in my car do you want it?" She glared at me and mumbled her answer "Yes. Please" I lead her to my car as quickly as I could and handed her the shirt I would use for work "Keep it. I have to go I'm going to be late to school." She thanked me and I apologised again leaving her with my shirt and driving as fast as I could so that I wouldn't be late to get my schedule.

I arrive at school, Storybrooke High, and park near to reception so I can grab my timetable before going to class. I'm 17 and I'm in my senior year but I only have five classes this year because I managed to do others early. I walked up to reception and opened the door to be greeted by Miss De Vil, she glared over her paper at me and placed it in front of her "Swan. Here's your timetable. I hope to not see you again for the year." She handed me my timetable and I rolled my eyes leaving. I could never understand why she hated me but I only had two year left so I didn't let it bother me. I looked over my schedule and saw that I had Chemistry first then English, then I had two frees, then History, lunch, Spanish and PE. I ran to my locker to shove my kit in until last period when I was greeted by my best friend Ruby. "Hey ugly duckling." I smirked at her nick name for me before hugging her "Hey wolfie." She groaned at my nickname for her and I chuckled. "What have you got first?" I asked pulling out of the hug and pushing my bag onto my back "Chemistry, then English you?" She asked and grabbed my arm as we started walking "Same." Both Ruby and I took extra classes last year so we could have more frees this year but we only had one free together as she was doing Drama and I was doing History.

We got to Chemistry and took our seats, I told Ruby about my awkward encounter this morning and how I had to give up my work shirt. She laughed at me until Mr Gold, our teacher came in and started the lesson. It went by quickly and soon the bell rang and everyone left, Ruby and I walked to our English room and there was no teacher so we went and sat at the back together before we were separated. We sat talking and when our teacher finally arrived my mouth fell open in shock. Ruby nudged me and whispered "Dude your gay is showing." I just looked at her with wide eyes before replying "That's her! The woman I spilt my coffee on." I looked back to the woman at the front of the class. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a black skirt that ended just above her knee with my white blouse I had given her, but it was slightly to small so she was showing a little cleavage. She turned to face the class and her eyes fell on me and she glared slightly, I gulped and looked down. I could see Ruby next to me with a huge grin on her face "She's hot." I shot her a glare "You've got Belle." She raised her eyebrows and smirked "I know and she's hotter." She looked back to the front of the class when I realised that the teacher was talking "Emma Swan?" I quickly looked at the brunette and stuttered "Uh yeah... That's me." She glared at me and stood up straight "Miss Swan, I called your name three times. Next time pay attention." She continued role call and started the lesson. I tried hard to concentrate on what she was saying but I got distracted and couldn't help but stare at her, the way her hair seemed to sit perfectly on her shoulders and how such a simple outfit could show all her curves and make her look incredibly sexy. Everyone started writing so I looked at Ruby confused, she rolled her eyes at me before whispering "You had to write about something you love but also hate." I nodded and started writing in my note book.  
The way your eyes glisten makes my heart flutter.  
The way your hair falls in your face makes me melt a little inside.  
I look at you and I see a peaceful world where love conquers all.  
I look at you and everything else becomes black at your beauty.  
But your eyes glisten for another and my heart breaks.  
Your hair only falls when you laugh with another and my heart becomes stone.  
I look at you and I see wars that will never end.  
I look at you and hate myself for falling in love with something I can't have.  
I stared at the page in front of me as I bit the end of my pencil. The bell suddenly rang and everyone started to pack their things always so I copied. Just as I was about to leave I heard the teacher calling me "Miss Swan could you stay behind for a minute please." I stopped as Ruby walked past me and smirked "I'll wait outside." Everyone left and I was alone with her. I hadn't been listening earlier so I hadn't gotten her name. "Miss Swan, you seemed distracted today and I hope that in the future that will not happen. Also I will give you shirt back as soon as I can." She said the last part quietly as if she was ashamed of wearing it "Oh, don't worry, you can keep it. It looks better on you anyway." When I realised what I had said my hand shot up to my mouth as she raised her eyebrows "Miss... Uh" I couldn't think of what her name was so apologising was a lot harder than it should have been. "My name is Miss Mills." She folded her arms over her chest as I looked down "Miss Mills I am so sorry. That wasn't meant to come out." She just stood there and stared at me so I turned around and left feeling extremely awkward.


	2. Lily

My first day had gone as smoothly as possible. Well except or the part where I completely embarrassed myself in front of Miss Mills. I had just finished PE and put my kit in my locker before walking to my car. I got out my phone to see I had a message from Ruby   
R- I can't believe you let her keep your shirt. Granny's going to kill you.   
I laughed at how she was worried, even though I had spares that she didn't know about. I went to push the last door to freedom open when, yet again, I crashed into someone. "Jeez, watch where you're go..." I looked up at the person who I very nearly insulted and internally screamed. Of all people did it have to be her. "Miss Swan, this is the second time in one day that you have very rudely walked into me. I am not very impressed." My eyes went wide as I went to pick up the papers she had dropped "I am so sorry. I am completely useless. But I promise I will try not to do it again." As I picked up the last sheet I saw small piece of paper with a drawing on, it was quite messy but it was clearly a child's drawing "is this your kids?" I smiled handing we back her sheets, but her face suddenly went blank. "That's none of your business. Now please could you move I would like to leave." She pushed past me and. Just stood there staring after her really pissed.

Once I was home I parked my car and walked up the stairs to my parents apartment "Hey mom. Hey dad." I yelled as I ran up the stairs to my room. I threw my bag down before going back down the stairs to see my parents sat on the couch, but they weren't alone. A familiar figure was also sat with them but they where facing away from me so I didn't know for certain who it was, but I had a pretty good idea. "Oh Emma sweetie, come sit we have a guest." I slowly walked over to see the one person I really didn't want to see. "Lily." I said through gritted teeth. She smiled at me and stood to hug me. I froze in her embrace, not bothering to hug her back, "Hey Em." I glared at her as she pulled out of the hug. "No. You don't get to call me that. Why the fuck are you here Lily." I stepped away from her afraid of what I would do as I saw my parents crawl away from the confrontation. They knew I never wanted to see her again but they let her in anyway. "Oh come on Em, you know I was only joking around. I really love you." She went to step closer and grab my hand but I snatched it away. "You love me? Really? Because I do believe that if you love someone you do fucking cheat on them or hit them." I could feel the anger inside of me boil and Mary Margaret must have notice because she stepped in. "Lily, I think you should leave." She tried to push Lily towards the door but she managed to get closer to me, and this time she was furious. "This isn't over." She quickly turned and left and. I just fell against the couch trying as hard as possible to show no emotion. 

I had quickly figured out that if you pretend you don't feel anything the bully's tend to ignore you. Unfortunately I learnt the hard way through the many foster homes I was thrown into. 

I was sat on the couch when Mary Margaret tried to talk to me but I just ignored her, which meant I received warning glares from her, but David stepped in and I heard him telling her to leave it until I was ready. I couldn't stand listening to the talk about me so I got up and walked up the stairs. I didn't have the energy to move and I was afraid of what she would do to me when she came back. 

*1 week later*

The first week of school had gone by quickly. I had spoken much since Lily showed up but she also hadn't fulfilled her promise yet and I was staring to get worried. I hadn't spoken to Miss Mills any more and everything seemed to be normal now, I did the work she set even if I hardly contributed in class. Ruby was the only one I would even bother talking to now because she knew what Lily was capable of so when I told her that Lily was back, she immediately chose to escort me everywhere.

It's a Sunday and I am just about to go for a run when I get a message from Ruby. R- Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I smiled lightly at home concerned she was but I needed some time to myself so I simply replied E- just need some time alone. Don't worry I'll be fine x. I left a note for my parents who were still asleep so that they didn't start a search party for me before leaving. I ran through the town and to the park before running across the beach and up through the woods. Just as I was about to get back onto the road I heard something snap behind me, so I stopped. I could hear something moving behind me so I turned and was immediately shoved to the ground. "I warned you, bitch." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby's POV

I hadn't heard from Emma in almost 3 hours and her run normally only takes about an hour so I was beginning to get worried. I called her parents and they had no idea where she was so I knew I had to go find her. I knew her route of by heart and I ran faster than her so I managed to cover more than half her route in only 30 minutes and as I got to the woods a terrible feeling came over me and I felt quite nauseated. I slowed down to a steady jog and stopped in my tracks when I saw it. I quickly ran to the horrific sight of yellow and red sprawled out on the ground. I crouched down and pushed the blonde hair out of her face to reveal seer cuts and bruises and I didn't want to know what the rest of her body looked like. I got my phone out and called for an ambulance and then I called her parents so they knew what had happened. I'm going to kill that bitch. 

When we arrived at the hospital Dr Whale greeted me and told me they would take her into surgery to stitch any other cuts and see what else is wrong. He soon left, leaving me pacing in the waiting room for ages before Mary Margaret and David arrived and bombarded me with questions. I just shook my head and collapsed into the chair desperate to know if my best friend was ok.


	3. Feelings

Regina's POV

It's been three days since Emma had come to school and even though she was only a student I worried about where she was, especially since Ruby had looked half dead and half like she was ready to kill someone. I decided that I was going to ask her today after class. 

My first period went quickly as I just let them watch Romeo and Juliet and take notes and as I prepared for the students in my second period to come in I began to get nervous that Ruby wouldn't show, but just before the bell rang she strode in with that evil glare in her eyes as she sat down and open her notebook like the rest of the class. "Morning class. Today should be quite simple. I want you to take out the poems from last week and swap them with your partner for them to analyse. You must be very detailed and dig deep to find hidden meanings that could be there." Every one got out their poems and swapped and I sat at my desk marking tests from the past few days. 

When the bell rang I let everyone go but just before Ruby left I spoke "Ruby could I speak with you please." I didn't look at her directly but once the room was empty she walked towards me and sat on the desk opposite. I looked up at her and I could see worry written all over her face. "I have some work I would like you to give Miss Swan seeing as she has missed 4 days of school now." I went to hand her the papers when she stood up at stared at me angry "The only reason she hasn't been in for 4 fucking days is because she's been in hospital since Saturday night. My best friend might die, do I look like I care about some fucking homework you have for her." I could see the tears threatening to spill as I stared at her completely shocked. "Ruby, sit down. Tell me what happened." I felt bad for invading in Emma's life but I felt like I had to protect her so I wanted to know. She sat bracket down and let the tears fall "Her ex came back to town and attacked her. When they were together she couldn't leave because she was so afraid. She would come in everyday with a new bruise but she always tried to hide it from me with makeup but then I confronted her and we found out that she'd cheated so I told Em she had to end it but she was scared for her life and now she's in a fucking hospital bed because of that fucking bitch." She growled but I could see the hurt in her eyes "So this was her ex...girlfriend? Did you go to the cops?" She nodded her head but I could tell she was really upset. Kids from my next class began to come in so I quickly told Ruby that I would be there for her if she needed me and she nodded before smiling and leaving. 

For the rest of the day I couldn't help be feel worried at how bad Emma really was. Even though we got of to a bad start she was a sweet girl and she was always so nice to everyone. She didn't deserve any abuse.

*1 week later*

Emma's POV

It was my first day back at school after almost 2 weeks in hospital. I had come home yesterday and today I had decided to go to school. Ruby was sat on my bed helping with my make up to cover up the bruises on my face and next. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a tank too and my favourite grey hoodie with some toms. Ruby was wearing red shorts, black boots and a white tank top with her black jacket. When she finished my makeup I shoved my work in my bag and looked at Ruby who smiled "You sure you're ready?" She asked me "Yes. I need to do this." I smiled and grabbed my bag as we headed to school.

Once we arrived at the school I began to get really nervous but I took some deep breaths before getting out of the car and walking to Chemistry with Ruby. We got there and I handed in the extra work I had been given during my time off which received a smile and nod from Mr Gold. Chemistry went by quickly as I took notes but when the bell rang and I began to walk to English fear suddenly ran through me at the thought of her seeing me. Miss Mills can't see me like this. She can't know how weak I am. I didn't realise I'd stopped breathing until I heard Ruby almost scream at me. Tears stained my face as she held my shoulders helping me to come back to reality. She looked really worried when a shadow was cast over me, I looked up to see a concerned Miss Mills standing next to me "Emma, are you ok?" I couldn't seem to form words so she wrapped an arm around my waist and help Ruby to support me whilst leading me to her office. 

We got there and she left Ruby and I to begin class before coming back. "Ruby would I be able to speak with Miss Swan for a second? You can come back in a bit." Ruby looked to me and raised an eyebrow so I smiled and nodded. She eyed the teacher before going and standing outside and Miss Mills looked at me "Emma, I just want you to know that I am always here if you need to talk ok? I know that you have had a rough time but I am here for you." She walked round her desk and perched on the edge and her beautiful olive toned legs were so close to me that I couldn't help but stare. I had calmed down and I finally noticed what she was wearing, a black skirt that stopped an inch above her knee with black heels and my white work blouse. The first few buttons were undone so I could see some of her cleavage and I could feel myself blushing so I looked down hoping my hair would cover it. She moved to the chair next to me and used two fingers to lift up my chin. "Hey, I'm always here for you. You can talk to me." I looked in her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help but feel loved by the warmth that radiated from them. What happened next was so unexpected to both of us that I couldn't even explain how it happened. 

Our lips seemed to fit together perfectly but when she didn't kiss me back I pulled away quickly and my eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of her office past Ruby and out of school. I could hear them both calling out to me but I just kept running until I got home. Unfortunately Mary Margaret was still at home, so when I burst through the door and ran up the stairs she called out to me "Emma, are you okay?" I could hear the worry in her voice as she came and stood in my doorway "I just couldn't do it." I shoved my face into my pillow and winced at the pain that ran through my body as I hear her close the door and leave Why Emma. Why did you have to be so stupid. She's your fucking teacher. I couldn't help but scream into my pillow at how stupid I was. 

I have feelings for Miss Mills.


	4. Son

Regina's POV

I stood there shocked as she ran away and when I looked to the girl next to me I saw she had her eyebrows raised "Miss Mills, what happened in there?" I looked away quickly not knowing what to say. If I tell her about what happened she could go to the principal and I could lose my job, "Ruby, I'm afraid I can't disclose that information, but when you see Miss Swan could you please make sure she comes to my office?" I looked at her promisingly and she smiled a little "Sure Miss Mills. Thanks for being there for me." She smiled as she walked back into the classroom. I leant against the wall to clear my thoughts for later before heading back into my lesson and waiting for the day to end. 

When the day finally came to an end I decided to go home and go to the park. It didn't take me very long to get home and changed before I drove to the park closest to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's POV

I had spent the rest of the day at home convincing myself that I didn't have feelings for my teacher, and it seemed to be working so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. As I began walking I started thinking of Ruby and how I had just left her there without even explaining anything, and after everything that's happened the least she deserves is to know I'm safe so she doesn't worry. I had ended up messaging her during her fourth period just so she knew I was home, but I made her promise she wouldn't come over because I needed some time to think.

As I got to the park I saw a young boy about to cross the road without an adult so I quickly ran to him and pulled him out of the road just as a car came past "Woah, you saved me." He looked at me wide eyed and began to play with my hair, I had taken off my makeup but I tried to hide the bruises and cuts as best I could, when I heard a voice behind me calling "Henry. Where are you?" The voice sounded panicked so I looked at the kid in front of me "Is your name Henry?" He looked up at me again with wide eyes and I couldn't help but laugh "How did you know?" I smiled and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. "Your mommy is calling you." Just as I was about to stand up again I felt a body crash into mine and to prevent us from falling I grabbed their arms, but it didn't work as I ended up with a brunette woman laying on top of me and a small boy laughing next to me. I could feel pain spreading through my body as tears threatened to spill and when the eyes of the brunette reached mine I wanted to curl up and die.

She jumped off of me as quickly as she could before checking on the boy "Miss Swan I am very sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." I still couldn't move as the pain became worse and the tears stained my face and when she looked back at me she looked horrified "Oh my, Emma. I am so sorry." She wrapped an arm around my back as she tried to make me sit up and I grimaced at the pain. I didn't want her to see me like this but right now I have no choice "Miss Mills I'm so sorry. I just didn't want your son to get hurt." She didn't seem to hear me as she searched through her bag and brought out a bottle of water and handed it to me whilst Henry snuggled into my side "Are you going to be ok?" He looked at his mom who gave a weak smile "Sure kid. I'll be fine. I've survived worse." I took another sip of water before handing it back to Miss Mills "Thank you Miss Mills but I should probably be getting home." I tried to push myself off the ground but I felt too weak. "Dear, call me Regina. We aren't in school. And let me help you up. I can drive you home." She gently wrapped an arm around my waist and took her sons hand in the other before leading us to a black Mercedes. 

Once we were all in the car I gripped the edge of the chair to prevent myself from bring up the incident from this morning but when she reached over to the gear stick our hands brushed together and I could feel a tingling sensation run through me. "Thank you for this you really didn't have to." I looked down into my lap when I spoke still afraid to look at her and see the pity in her eyes. "Emma I'm not going to leave you on the sidewalk when you are injured. I'm going to take care of you." I was shocked at her words and she was too as she started mumbling to cover her tracks. "It's ok, I know what you mean." I looked up at her to smile but I saw her looking back at me "I'm sorry about what she did to you. You don't deserve that." I looked at her for a second before realising what she was talking about. "Well, Lily isn't the first." I muttered low enough that she didn't hear before answering "It's ok. She's just an angry person." I felt the car stop and I saw we were outside the apartment and I sighed. I turned in my seat to say good bye to Henry only to find him asleep and I smiled. When I turned back I saw Regina looking at me as she licked her lips but I stopped myself because I knew that I would just end up getting hurt. "Thanks for the ride Miss Mil... Regina." I corrected myself as she raised an eyebrow "I'll probably see you tomorrow." I got out of the car and waved before walking into the apartment and going straight to my room. 

I fell onto my bed only to be greeted by a pair of legs and a brunette looking down on me. I quickly sat back up and turned to face my best friend. "Ruby what are you doing here?" She looked at me and smirked "You like her don't you?" I almost chocked on air as I looked at her confused "What are you talking about?" She raised an eyebrow at me and laughed "Dude you totally have the hots for Mills."


	5. Wrong

Emma's POV

The next morning my alarm woke me and I couldn't help but groan School. Yay. I used to love school as a kid, we got to do finger painting and build 'castles' and you didn't have to worry about crushes because we had no idea what they were. But now? I'm 17 and constantly studying for exams and trying to not have feelings for my really hot English teacher. When did life become so fucking complicated?

I pushed myself off the bed and into the bathroom before turning the water on and having a shower. Once I had finished I wrapped a towel around me and went to dry my hair and brush my teeth. When I was done in the bathroom I put some music on quietly and went looking for an outfit. I skimmed through all my clothes not being able to decide when my eyes fell upon a purple, flowy top and some blue jeans. I grabbed my pants and bra and quickly put my clothes and white shoes on before grabbing my makeup bag and sitting in front of my mirror. I checked the time and saw I only had 10 minutes the make myself look presentable so I put some eyeliner and mascara on, grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

I was greeted by Mary Margaret who handed me and apple and kissed my cheek before I left the apartment and walked to Granny's Diner. I walked in and waved to Granny as Ruby rushed out and dragged me out the door. "Hello to you to Ruby," I laughed as we began walking to school. She had a huge grin on her face as she looked at me "Guess who is officially planning the fair for school." I laughed again and hugged her "Um.. You!" She started jumping up and down as we turned the corner "I'm kind of struggling to think of a good theme though. Have any ideas?" I pushed my bag further up my shoulder and smiled "How about Heroes and Villains?" She looked at me wide eyed and grinned "That's brilliant and we can go as Heroes obviously!" I chuckled as we reached the school.

We walked to chemistry and sat down talking about the fair before everyone else came in. The lesson went by quickly and people would often give me strange looks because you could still see the bruises on my face even though they were fading. By the end of the lesson I wished I had put on foundation to make them less visible because nobody really knew what happened to me and I didn't need people asking questions.

We started to walk to English but Ruby dragged me into the bathroom just before we reached the door. I stared at her shocked and raised an eyebrow "Okay. Look, I know you like her but please don't make it hard on yourself. She's your teacher, and there is a chance she doesn't feel the same way." I smiled before nodding and splashing water in my face "I know Ruby, and it's only a crush nothing is going to happen." I dried myself and grabbed her hand and walked out of the bathroom "Come on, let's not be late." We turned the corner and walked into the room and took our seats and when I looked up I tried as hard as possible to avoid eye contact with Regina and I leant into Ruby and whispered "You know, she's got a kid." As I pulled away Ruby turned and her mouth dropped open "Seriously? But she's so young." I laughed a little and heard a cough from the front of the room and when I looked I saw Regina staring at me "Is something funny Miss Swan?" I pressed my lips together trying to stifle my laughter "No Miss Mills, sorry." She continued to stare at me as she started the lesson and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her either. 

When she gave us our task, a project that would be due in 2 weeks, of writing a story that can either be fiction or non-fiction and it had to be at least 1500 words. I started to make notes on everything I could write about and I ended up with a list of varying ideas, but I chose to write about one of my foster homes and how just as I started to feel at home everything changed and turned bad, like a fairy tale in reverse. When I was half way through writing the bell rang so I packed my stuff away and began to walk out of the room, and just when I thought I had escaped a voice called out behind me "Miss Swan could I speak to you for a minute." I stopped dead in my tracks and sighed as everyone else walked past me, including Ruby, who looked at me with warning eyes. I turned and walked to her desk avoiding her eyes and waited for her to talk. "What lesson do you have now?" I could feel her looking at me and I became very self conscious, even though she had already seen the bruises. "I have a study period." Before answering she stood up and walked towards the door and closed it before turning to face me. "We need to talk about yesterday." I looked out of the window and cursed myself for being so stupid. "Emma, you have to know that I could have lost my job if someone walked in when you did that." I looked down again and sighed "It was a mistake. I was upset and angry and it shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." 

She moved closer towards me and reached out and touched my arm "Emma, that's not what I meant." Her fingers came up to my chin and lifted my head so I was looking into her eyes and I started to go weak at the knees and I pushed her off of me and stepped away. "No. I'm sorry for what I did but I can't do this. Yes I have feelings for you and I know you don't feel the same so please don't make this worse than it already is." I pulled my arm out of her grip and walked out of the room towards the library.

I had told Ruby what had happened at lunch and we were walking to my locker to grab my sports kit before we parted ways and I walked towards the changing rooms. I had been give a pass so that I could were sweats so that my bruises were covered and I quickly got changed before following the rest of the class out into the gym. We started to play badminton and for about 15 minutes everything went perfectly, until I saw coach walk towards the exit and talk to a teacher who was hidden by the door and then coach Eric walked over to my court "Miss Swan, Miss Mills would like to speak with you." I groaned and walked towards the door before walking out, ignoring the gorgeous woman walking close behind me. I ignored her and walked straight to her office and sat on one of her chairs opposite her desk, the smell of apples and cinnamon wafted into my nose and at any other time it would be comforting but right now it made me sick. 

She stopped in front of me and before I could say anything her lips were on mine and her hands cupped my cheeks as I moaned into her mouth. 

How can something so wrong feel so right.


	6. Killian

Emma's POV 

How could something so wrong feel so right?

Her lips on mine almost made me lose control. She tasted of cinnamon and the way she held me made me believe for a second that she really did want me as much as I wanted her. But then large warnings started blaring in my head screaming She's your teacher. I wanted to stay there like that, her lips on mine and her hands on my cheek and neck, but I couldn't. I knew that we could get caught and I wasn't willing to ruin her life over a stupid crush. I pushed her of of me gently and looked down "I can't." Her hands fell from my face and she stood up straight again, she turned away from me and I took that opportunity to run out and back to the changing rooms. People had already begun to get change so I quickly grabbed my bags and left not bothering to change my sweats. I knew Ruby had maths last so I sprinted to her classroom and waited out side the door for her and as soon as I saw her red highlights I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of school like she had this morning. "Wow girl, what's up?" She stopped just outside the school and I whispered "Shekissedme." She raised her eyebrow at me as I had spoken a different language. "She kissed me."

Her mouth had dropped open and was still hanging when we arrived at Granny's and we sat in a booth. Just as we sat down a group of guys from our school came barging in laughing an I saw one guy, Killian look at me and smile. I smiled back and turned to Ruby again, "Could you please say some thing." Just as she was about to speak a shadow was cast over us and Killian stood facing me, I looked up at him and smiled "Hey Emma." I quickly glanced at Ruby who was still in shock "Hey Killian." He looked at his feet and smiled before continuing "Uh, I was wondering if you would like to go to the cinema?" My eyes went wide as I realised what he was saying, "Like a date?" His cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink and he nodded, I smiled again and nodded "Yeah okay. You can pick me up Friday at 7." He looked up again and grinned before walking away again.

Rudy stared at me "What are you thinking? You have a super hot teacher who kissed you and you're going for that jerk? You don't even like guys." She looked really pissed at me as Belle slipped into the booth next to Ruby "Hey guys." I smiled as Ruby turned to face Belle "Maybe you can talk some sense into this idiot here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV

It's been 3 days since I kissed Emma and she has been completely avoiding me and barely speaks to me in and out of class. It's Friday and all I can think about is how much she has been with this boy from her class ever since I kissed her and it really hurts. I see them sitting together at lunch and I see the way she laughs at his jokes and I wish that it was me in his place but I know I can't ruin this and lose my job. 

I packed up my things after a rough day and as I was walking out I noticed a sheet hanging outside the staff kitchen, it was a chaperone seer for the school fair in two weeks. I knew that I wouldn't be doing anything else so I decided to put my name down. I walked out and sighed at the rain, I ran to my car trying not to get wet and drove home. 

*2 weeks later*

Tomorrow is the school fair and I was nominated to be dunked by the students, I was not impressed that people in costumes were going to throw me in the water. I was also running different stands throughout the night so I ha to make sure I took a change of clothes after I got soaked.

It's 2nd period, which is Emma's period and I am handing back their projects which they had gone in on Monday. I was amazed to read them all and see the talent that some of the kids had, but Emma's was by far one of the best. It was very deep and showed a lot of hidden meanings, although it was very aggressive and lonely, it showed the pain in beauty and the love in hurt. I hoped for her sake that it wasn't true but I had a feeling that everything she wrote actually happened, and that killed me inside. 

The lesson went by quickly with everyone talking about there grades and I couldn't help but see Killian passing notes back and forth to Emma and it could feel something inside of me that made me angry at the sight so I quietly walked over and snatched the note out of his hand before he could give it back to her. She looked at me disgusted and I looked between the two of them and kept a straight face "I do not appreciate you two passing notes to each other during my class. You are meant to be doing your work, not fraternising with each other." I turned to walk back to my desk when I heard a small voice "Urgh bitch." I turned back around and saw Emma looking down at her work in front of her "Which one of you is going to own up to that or are both of you going to be in detention today?" I looked between the two of them and Killian bowed his head and I instantly knew that it was him but I was surprised when I heard an angry sigh "Thanks a lot idiot. It was me." She said between gritted teeth. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, "Well then, it seems I will be seeing you after school Miss Swan. 

It got to the last lesson of the day and I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't understand why but I knew it had to do with Emma coming back after PE. Her bruises had finally gone, and she was often leaving school in her sports kit, which consisted of a tight white polo top and black shorts. Every time I saw her in it my heart would beat a little faster, and the thought of her coming to see me after her class in it made my heart go wild.

This is not going to end well for me.


	7. Abby

Emma's POV 

I sat laughing with Ruby as we picked out our outfits for the fair, I put on my Costume and looked over at Ruby in her Red Riding Hood costume as she raised her eyebrow at me "Well well, look at you, your majesty." She laughed and eye my very tight outfit. I looked in the mirror to admire how I looked in my dress and I smiled. 

Killian was dressed as Captain Hook and we met him at the fair. I loved seeing all the costumes and booths but I couldn't help but feel slightly off after my detention earlier. I tried to forget what happened but it sat at the back of my mind refusing to leave. Killian had been acting strangely lately and I couldn't help but wonder why. He had been talking to another girl in our year a lot and I had become very suspicious but at the same time I felt like I was looking for an excuse to break up with him.

As we went on rides and played arcade games I couldn't help but feel gradually more anxious and when we got to the water dunk I realised why. There she was, sat in a tight white shirt and black leather pants, with a terrified look on her face. All the boys were lined up trying to dunk her in and so far no one had been successful. Feeling the anger inside of me build up, I got in the queue and waited for my turn. When she finally noticed me I saw her lick her lips and I couldn't wait to have a chance to dunk her.

As I got closer to the tank I saw her hands gripping the sides and her knuckles turning white. I stepped up the x and got ready to throw the bean bags and I saw her eyes pleading with me to miss but I threw the first one and the plank jolted but didn't tip her of and I couldn't help but smirk. The second one left my hands and also just missed so I re-adjusted myself and when I looked up I saw her staring at me, and I could tell she saw my anger as I threw the third one. 

Everything around me happened In slow motion as the people around me began to cheer and pat me on the back when one boy shouted "Miss Mills is going to hate you," and started laughing as she began lifting herself out of the water. "Good, maybe then she'll think twice" I whispered and Ruby looked at me confused. I hadn't told her about what happened in my detention so I put on a smile and walked away with her. "Em, has something happened between you too? " I looked at her and nodded my head "Yes, I had a detention with her earlier and let's just say I left before it was over." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the school and as we avoided the drunk people making out we walked into a classroom and she sat me down "Tell me everything." 

Flashback

I walked into her classroom still in my PE kit and sat at the desk closest to the door and furthest away from her. She looked up from her work and lifted herself up from the chair and stared to write on the board 'I shall not be rude' she looked in my direction, but ignoring me "I want you to write that out one hundred times." She looked up at me briefly and I saw the look I her eyes that she always has when I'm still in my PE kit, a look of hunger. I raised from my chair and walked to the very back of the room to get some paper, but being slightly too short I knew that my top would rise as I reached for it, I could hear nothing from behind me, but when I grabbed the paper I turned around and saw her sitting on her desk with her eyes closed and I smiled. 

About half way through the detention I got board so I got out my phone and texted Killian.  
E: can't wait for tonight! I know you will love my costume;) xx  
I sat and waited for a reply when Regina looked at me "Miss Swan, you should not be on your phone in a detention.." And just as she was about to continue a pretty red head walked in wearing a skimpy black dress and way to much makeup. " Abby. What are you doing here." Miss Mills looked at me discretely but she didn't seem to notice, but when she walked up to Regina and placed her arms over her shoulders she replied "I came to see you baby." I could feel the anger inside of me building as I looked at the way Abby was holding my Regina. My? She wasn't nor would she ever be mine. 

Before anything else could happen I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door not wanting to know any more. Especially since she had kissed me when she was obviously in a relationship.

End of flashback

Ruby looked at me with her mouth open and daggers in her eyes. "That bitch." I looked down just as I heard the door to the classroom open, and as it was dark we couldn't see who it was so Ruby shouted "Dude could you please leave. We are trying to talk." When I heard the person reply I just wanted to cringe and die "Well since this is my classroom, I think I can stay." I could feel my body tense as I went to leave but the light but my face as she reached out for my arm "Emma." She said it so softly, It was almost silent and I had to try so hard to not look at her but it failed. "Please let me explain." I looked over to my best friend to see what I should do and she reluctantly nodded her head. "Fine, but not here." I pulled my hand out of her grasp and walked out of the classroom as she followed behind. 

I lead us out the back exit and down towards the woods. "You have five minutes." I stood facing away from her as she began to speak, "She isn't my girlfriend." I stayed where I was and waited for her to continue when I felt her hand on my upper arm, "I mean she was, over 4 years ago, but she won't leave me alone. What I feel for you is real, and I know you were angry at me but you haven't given me a chance." I turned quickly and looked at her "A chance? I felt something for you ever since I kissed YOU. But I wasn't willing to let you risk your job for me if you felt the same way. Which I know you didn't, you just felt sorry for me. So I started seeing Killian, and I thought that maybe he could help me forget about you, but how can they help you forget when they are flirting with other girls? I wanted so badly to not have failed a year so I could actually ask you out but I can't because you would have lost your job and I would have ended up with a broken heart." She looked at me and smiled "You really think I don't want you? Because if that's true, then maybe I should make my feelings clear." She walked closer so that she was stood right I front of me and I could feel the heat from her breath as she stared at me. Just as I went to protest I felt her lips on mine and her hands on my waist.

The kiss was soft but passionate and I could feel myself melting under her touch, so I wrapped my arms around her and drew patterns on her back as she gripped the fabric on my waist. As we pulled away to get air I couldn't help but smile. She must have caught up with what I had said when she looked at me slightly confused 'Wait, Emma how old are you?'

This is going to be very complicated


	8. House

I remember leaving you after that kiss, thinking everything would be okay between us but I was young and naive. I was stupid enough to believe you and I never thought it would lead to my heart being broken beyond repair. But it was, and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's POV

*3 weeks later* 

It was that day. The day I hated every year because I never had anyone there to be with on that day. My parents had never cared about me and it was only until this year that I really had any one. I had never before woken up to such a beautiful sight.

I walked down the stairs from my room to be greeted by Mary Margaret and David sat on the couch with boxes wrapped in front of them. It took me a few seconds to realise what the day was and I couldn't help but burst into tears. They came running to me and asked me what was wrong and hugging me when I smiled, tears staining my face. "No ones ever done this for me before." I felt like a fool who probably had make up running down her face, but I couldn't stop the grin on my face. It's your birthday and someone actually cares. The amount of homes I had been to and not once had I been given a present (well one that didn't leave a scar). 

My day started off really well with Mary Margaret and David spoiling me and I got ready for school in a grey hoodie and ripped jeans and packed my bag quickly before leaving. I hadn't told Regina it was going to be my birthday so I wasn't expecting anything from her, but I couldn't wait to see her. Ever since the fair we had been taking things slow and we hadn't confirmed our relationship yet, but that was ok because I wanted to enjoy her for as long as I could before she inevitably realised that I was just a child. 

I got to school just as the bell rang and I went to my first class where Ruby greeted me with a small box with a ribbon on it. I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Red." She shoved me lightly and laughed "Don't worry about it chica, how does it feel to be 19?" We sat down at our desks "Exactly the same as 18 Rubes." I opened the box the find a bracelet with three small charms on the first was a wolf which I assumed was meant to be Ruby, the second was a flower, which almost made me cry, and the last was an apple. I looked at her with tears in my eyes slightly confused "Who's the apple? I mean the wolf is obviously you," I laughed. "The flower is me, but the apple, who is it?" She looked at me and smiled, "You'll figure it out." Before I could reply Mr Gold walked in and began the lesson.

When the lesson was over Ruby and I packed up our stuff and walked out towards English. We got to the room but you weren't there, in your place was a blonde woman in a long dress writing her name on the board. Before I could read it the receptionist walked into the room and handed the sub a note, "Emma Swan could you go the principals office please." I looked at Ruby and she looked at me confused, I shrugged my shoulder having no idea what was going on. I picked up my bag and left, walking towards the principals room.

I got there and Killian was standing outside, "Killian what's going on?" He looked at me and smirked "You're going down bitch. You shouldn't have dumped me."I was so confused but I knocked on the door next to him and it opened as Mr Locksley let me in. "Well Miss Swan, how nice to see you please sit down. "As I took a seat I saw someone else sat in the seat next to mine and when I realised who it was I almost stumbled backwards. "Miss Mills," I sat down as the principal sat across from us, Regina looked terrified and Mr Locksley looked pissed. "Miss Swan, you should know that I don't like when people lie to me and when that happens I think that people should be punished, so I need you to be completely honest with me." I looked at him confused before replying "Of course Sir." He sighed and leaned on his hands, "Mr Jones says that he witnessed Miss Mills here was engaging in inappropriate behaviour, with you." I looked at him and burst out laughing, I always laugh when I'm nervous but this was perfect because it allowed me to say this. "Sir that's rubbish! You see I broke up with Killian and he threatened to hurt me because if it, I was upset and Miss Mills was comforting me. I never thought he would be this low and do this. But I can assure you that Miss Mills did not do anything." He looked at me as if he understood what was going on and smiled "It's a shame that i had to ruin your birthday with all of this Miss Swan, and I am sorry for the misunderstanding Miss Mills." I looked up at Regina and she seemed more relaxed, "That's ok Mr Locksley, I know you were just doing your job." 

After he excused us Killian was taken back into the room and I assume told off. Before we went back to the classroom Regina pulled me into the janitors room and pushed me up against the door "When were you going to tell me it was your birthday?" I squirmed underneath her hold and tried to push her off of me but she just pushed into me more "uh.. Well..I wasn't." She raised her eyebrow at my and brought her mouth to my ear "But I want to spoil you." She whispered as her hands travelled down my body and when she got to my wrist she held it in front of her and smirked "Did Ruby get you this?" I nodded and held my breath "I like the apple." She quickly kissed my neck before letting me go and pulling us out and back to her classroom.

The day went by quickly and I couldn't help but think of the moment in the janitors room, the way she made me feel was so new to me it excited me. She sent me a message later in the day asking me to meet her and era later on and I was very nervous. I hadn't been to her place yet and I didn't know what to expect. I had asked Ruby to cover for me so that if I ended up not going home Mary Margaret wouldn't worry.

When I finished school I ran home and got an over night bag and shoved it in my car before driving to the address Regina had given me. It was still quite light out so I parked my car down the road and walked the rest of the way to her house, and when I got there I stood in shock at the cute little house in front of me. It looked very fairy tale like and as I walked up the path I began to feel even more nervous. 

Tonight is going to be different.


	9. Him

That night changed the way I saw you and it filled my heart with love but also tore it apart. You once promised you would never hurt me, but I guess you lied. Because you hurt me more than I could have imagined. You destroyed me and I hate you for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's POV 

When she greeted me at the door I couldn't help but smile. She looked so amazing in the blue dress she was wearing that I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Wow, you are so stunning." She closed the door behind me and kissed me on the cheek before leading me through the entrance "Thank you dear, and you look amazing too." Her fingers were intertwined with mine as she showed me her home starting in the kitchen which was beautifully open and light and going to her study, her spare room, her room which was a deep red colour with black decorations, and back down to her living room. "I love it Regina, it's amazing." She looked at me and I could see something in her eyes but couldn't quite tell what it was. "What's that beautiful brain of yours thinking about?" I asked caressing her cheek as she sat opposite me on the couch. She smiled and kissed my nose "Just how amazing you are." I looked down and blushed pulling her onto the sofa with me. We sat staring at each other for what felt like ages when she came out with a question, "What's your favourite colour?" I contemplated for a second before answering, "It very often changes but right now it's this beautiful brown with a hint of gold." I reply staring into her eyes as she furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side slightly. "Why brown? It's such a mediocre colour." I chuckle lightly and shuffle closer, "Because there is this person who has eyes that colour and I could get lost in them and I would still be happy." She looks down to her hands in her lap and plays with her fingers "Who is it?" She asked me quietly as if she was afraid of the answer. I lifted her chin with my fingers so I could look into her eyes again, "You." I leaned in slowly wanting so badly to press my lips against hers but I was afraid she would push me away, that was until she grabbed the back of my neck pulling me into her and closing the distance between our lips. This kiss was soft but full of passion and I couldn't wait for more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV

We eventually had to pull apart because of oxygen. And I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face which mirrored that of the beautiful woman in front of me. He blonde curls slightly messy and her chest becoming more even as she regained her breathe, she leaned her forehead against mine and I kissed her nose softly "How about some food before anything else." I whisper, thinking of the freshly made lasagne still in the oven. She nods her head and mumbles a quick answer before I smile and go to the kitchen quickly preparing to plates of food. I walk back into the living room when I see her sat there on the sofa with my phone in her hands. I placed the plates into the dining table carefully before walking over to her "Emma?" She turns her head slightly but doesn't look at me "It went off and I thought it was mine so I picked it up." I didn't quite understand where this was going until she placed the phone back onto the couch. "I hope you had a great night with him." She spat the last part and ran to the door, grabbing her bag before slamming the door before I could even stop her. I grabbed my phone and wondered who you she was talking about when I saw it.   
Robin: That night we shared was amazing. I hope we can do it again some time.  
I gritted my teeth and growled Robin.


	10. Emma

*Time lapse~ 3 years*

*Regina's POV*

Emma,   
It's been a year since I last saw you. Two years since we last spoke properly and three years since we first met. Do you remember that day? First day of school and you spilt coffee down me, I still have that shirt. It used to smell of you but that seems to have faded now. Maybe I just don't deserve to smell the vanilla and honey of your hair anymore. Maybe it's fate telling me I should move on. I need got to tell you but I'm so proud of you, you graduated with the best results and now you are doing an English degree. I would love to be able to say that I helped you get there, but I never needed to help because your talent was so strong it got you through. I miss you, you know? Everyday. I must be crazy for thinking you would ever come back to me. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you but I seemed to do it anyway. I just wanted you to know that, nothing ever happen between Robin and I. I was just a work dinner that I had to organise. I guess that doesn't really matter now though, because you've moved on, and I wish so much that I could to, but I love you Emma. I don't think I've ever loved anyone like I love you. And you will never know because I can't even send this letter to you for you to see. I would have walked to the ends of the earth for you, I was even prepared to stop teaching but you didn't want it. I wish things could have worked out between us, but we were both stubborn and neither of us were willing to just stop and think about what was happening before we ruined it all.  
I will always love you Emma   
Regina x

*Flashback 3rd person*  
"I can't do this Regina. I am spending less time on all my work and my friends and I am jeopardising my whole future to be with you and you don't even care." Emma screamed at Regina as they stood in the park outside of town. "I don't care? Are you serious? I am risking my life every single day to be with you. Why would I do something that could further ruin that?" Regina yelled, angry at Emma for blaming her for everything. Emma sighed and looked up at the brunette "Maybe we should just end this. I don't know why we thought this would ever work. You're my teacher and I'm your student nothing more." She turned away from her now ex girlfriend when Regina replied, her voice a lot quieter than before. "Is that really what you want? I will leave you alone if so, but just know that I will never stop being there for you." The brunette stood close to the blonde hoping, praying that she wouldn't walk away, but she wasn't heard. "Goodbye Miss Mills." Emma replied before walking away from it all.

*Present time*  
Emma sat on her bed sorting through her old stuff before her parents put it away in the loft when she came across a box. The box. Ever since she was a little girl she had collected the things that made her really happy or really sad and kept them in this box so that she could always remember her life and how it had changed. As she opened it she felt a wave of nausea go through her. The first thing she saw was the poem. The poem from her very first class with Regina. She saw just how perfectly it for now.   
The way your eyes glisten makes my heart flutter.  
The way your hair falls in your face makes me melt a little inside.   
I look at you and I see a peaceful world where love conquers all.  
I look at you and everything else becomes black at your beauty.  
But your eyes glisten for another and my heart breaks.  
Your hair only falls when you laugh with another and my heart becomes stone.  
I look at you and I see wars that will never end.  
I look at you and hate myself for falling in love with something I can't have.  
Those beautiful brown eyes had haunted her since the day she decided to end it all with Regina. She missed her, she would lie and she tried to convince herself everyday that she made the right choice but each day that belief began to fade, until eventually she realised what a horrible mistake she had made. Emma was back from studying for the holidays and was back in Storybrooke for a while. To get herself settled back in she decided that she was going to walk around town and see if anything has changed. 

An hour into her walk and she came up to a beautiful house with a young child in the front garden, he looked about 8  and he was running around laughing. It made Emma think of Henry. She missed that cute little boy and how he would always be so excited to see her. He must be about 9 now if she remembered correctly. She stood looking at the house and memories flooded back to her as she heard a small shout "Emina?" The padding of footsteps brought her attention back to the boy who could only be one person, for only one had ever called her Emina. Tears began to fill her eyes at the sight of the boy. "Henry?" The wide smile that spread across his face showed that it was him. Emma reached out to him and hugged him "when did you get so big?" The laugh that radiated from him was beautiful and she realised how much she had missed it, how much she had missed him. But if he was here that meant she was too. "Come see mommy. She will be so happy to see you." He sounded so sure of himself but Emma wasn't. How could she face the only woman she had every truly loved but let go. She hated herself everyday for leaving the park that day but there was more that Regina didn't know about that she wished she could have told her. Henry dragged Emma into the garden and round to the back where Regina was sat bathing in the sun. "Mom look who's here." Henry said jumping up and down when his mother began to open her eyes. Regina squinted in the sun but when she saw the golden lock she knew it could only be one person. "Emma?"


	11. Tonight

*Regina's POV*

Blonde locks, earthly eyes, red leather. The three things I never thought I would see unless I was dreaming, were here, in front of me. The sun shone in my eyes still but created a halo over the person in front of me "Emma?" It came out as a whisper, am I dreaming? I must be. I thought to myself. I stared at the woman in shock, why is she here?, she had her hands shoved in her pockets and her head facing the ground. "Hi," she whispered not looking at me. She was really really there. The small boy in front of me was jumping for joy as if this would be a happy moment, but I couldn't quite work out how I wanted to react. 

*Emma's POV*

I could feel her stare burning into me as the boy next to me jumped around "Hey Hen, why don't you go and play over there?" I pointed towards his toys in the middle of the garden and he reluctantly walked away. I looked at the woman for the first time and I could feel tears coming into my eyes, she looked the same as the last time I saw her, so beautiful. Just looking at her made all of those feelings come flooding back through the walls I had managed to build over the last few years. She broke them down in one look. 

She sat up from the towel she was laying on and turned away from me, I heard her mumbling to herself and could barely hear her but some words I managed to catch "no, it's not real... No" she kept repeating the last word and I went to kneel in front of her and placed my hands I each side of her face and leister her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had tears streaming down her face "hey, hey, Regina" I gently caressed her cheek until her cries turned to whimpers and she stopped mumbling. "Regina, look at me...please." I brushed the loose hair out of her face as she started to open her eyes "aare... You really here?" She whispered looking at me with swollen eyes. "Yes, I'm really here." 

Once she had calmed down we talked for ages, catching up on the missing years. By the time we stopped it was late and Henry was on his way to bed he said goodnight to us and Regina said she would be up in a second. I looked at the woman in front of me and couldn't help but smile, I knew I would never stop loving her, I just wish I could tell her what really happened that day. We went in side and once she had comeback down from putting Henry to bed I stood at the bottom of the staircase fiddling with my jacket. "I should probably go, you probably want so space." She looked and me with a sad smile before I walked to the door, but as I reached for the handle I turned to face the brunette again "there's something you need to know." She looked up at me confused so I carried on, "That day, at the park, I came back. I got to the gate and realised what I would be giving up so I came back. But you had already gone, so I didn't try to get you back. I knew that I had been a child about it all and I wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted to tell you that I loved you and that I could never.." I almost choked on my words trying to get them out "I never wanted to give you up, but I knew you would never forgive me for giving up on us. So I left again and made a promise to myself that I would let you move on and be happy." I couldn't bare to look at the woman in front, afraid that I had ruined everything again, but the sob that ripped through  the silence made me look up. My heart broke at the sight in front of me, the brunette was leaning against the wall covering her face with her hands. I bit my lip at the sight not wanting to overstep my boundaries, but so badly wanting to comfort her. "I'm sorry, i never should have said anything. I'll just go." I went to open the door when I felt fingers slip around my wrist and spin me around, before I could realise what was happening soft lips were on mine and hands were on my head holding me close. When the woman in front of me moved away I pulled her back in and reconnected our lips. I have missed this so much. Our bodies fit together more perfectly than I remembered. 

Her hands ran threw my hair and tugged a little as a moan escaped my mouth. My hands ran down her body and when I got to her hips I lifted her up as her legs snaked around my waist. My hands rested on her ass as I carried her into the living room and pressed her up against the wall. My lips trailed from her mouth down her jaw to her neck, and when I got to the space just before her shoulder I began to nip at her skin, earning a low sensual moan that vibrated through me. "I've missed you so much." I hummed against her skin as she replied "I love you Emma." My lips separated from her skin as I looked into her brown orbs once again I smiled widely as I replied "I love you too"

And tonight I will show her just how much.


	12. Possibilities

*Regina's POV*

I woke up the next morning with blonde curls scattered across my chest as the girl slept on me. I wrapped my arm around her waist tightly and kissed her forehead when I heard a low moan. "Morning beautiful." I felt her smile against my bare skin as she mumbled her reply "Morning my love." In that moment it felt like the past two years had not happened and we were back at the time we were still together. I don't know what this is but I want it to be more. She looked up at me and leant up to kiss me and I held her face in my hands as hers ran up my body, leaving fire in every touch. "Last night was amazing," she whispered against my lips and I smiled before sitting up in the bed and pulling the sheet up with me. "What does this mean for us?" I asked her quietly, afraid of the answer. When we broke up, I continued teaching at Storybrooke High and also started tutoring as well to keep my mind busy, but after a year of that, I stopped tutoring and just stayed teaching. I had just started getting my life back and now she's here again. I avoided her gaze, afraid of seeing a cold expression that would terminate everything once again. Slender finger connected with my chin and lifted it up slightly so I was looking directly into hazel orbs and stared as she responded "I'm here for good now. I never should have left you that day but I was a naive kid who didn't know how to fight for love because I had never had it before, but now? Now I'm staying. I'm finishing my degree online and I am looking for a place in Storybrooke. So maybe, if you'd want to we can...you know. Start over?" I stared at her and saw that she was being honest and I felt that this time she wouldn't run away from us, "I don't want to start over." I said quietly and heard a gasp and a small sigh from the blonde and before I continued she spoke, "I get it, I'm sorry Regina, for everything I put you through." She went to push herself off of the bed when I grabbed her wrist, "That's not what I meant." I looked at her and feigned annoyance as she sat back down, "I meant that I don't want to start again, I want to carry on from where we left off. I know that the past two years haven't been what we probably wanted but I still want to have the times before that and I want to know everything that you've down in the past two years. I want you and everything that we had and have missed." She smiled brightly and leant in to kiss me softly and a boy barged in through the door "Mom! Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" I simply chuckled and told him to wait in the kitchen and we could make them together so he ran off with a huge grin as I went to get dressed. 

I wore a pair of yoga pants and a lose jumper and went to the kitchen to start cooking and saw that Henry had already got out all of the ingredients to make pancakes and was eagerly waiting for me to join him.

*Emma's POV*

After breakfastRegina and I sat on the sofa and talked, we talked about everything that had happened and we watched as Henry played. I looked at the brunette and I was almost brought to tears, she was just how I remembered and I wanted forever to make her look like that, a smile on her face that could light up the whole world as her son made truck noises in front of her, her fingers dancing with mine making magic, her hair down and waving around her face in soft curls with that sparkle in her eyes that would never die. The way she looked now, in front of me made me love her so much more that I couldn't help but smile. I never knew that I could love someone the way I love her. She briefly looked up at me before dropping her head and blushing and it made my heart beat even faster. I lifted her chin so that she was looking at me and gazed in to beautiful brown eyes that filled with a future that I wanted to dive into and I leant forward to rest my forehead against hers. "I will always love you, no matter what happens I will always stay by your side and fight for us because I have never felt this way about someone before, and I never want that to go away." She smiled brightly again as I pressed my lips against the corner of her lips, knowing it would drive her crazy. 

I'm never going to let this woman go, never again just think of all our little possibilities.


	13. Presents

*Time lapse~ Emma's POV*

It's  almost Christmas and Regina and I had finally moved in together. I moved what little I had into the house and found spaces for it, as if they were meant to be there and I finally felt at home. My parents had been very cautious of mine and Regina's relationship to start off with but they were getting used to it and were even coming over for Christmas dinner at ours. Henry was very happy and absolutely loved having me around which is great because I love that little boy as if he were my own. 

Regina has been stressing about food and presents for hours now and I could tell she needed a distraction, so I put my laptop down on the coffee table and waltzed over to the dark haired woman sat with her head in her hands in front of her computer and started massaging her shoulders. I heard a slight moan as the woman in front of me took off her glasses and leant into my touch. "Em, you have a paper due tomorrow, you need to finish it." She said weakly, enjoying my hands against her skin. I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before continuing, "Baby, I'm almost done and you need a break, let me help." I traced my fingers around her shoulder blades and down her back as she released a low moan of pleasure, submitting in pleasure. I slowly ran my hands down her arms until I found her hand in mine and lifted her up before leading her upstairs, I opened our bedroom door and gestures for her to lay down on the bed. She did so with her head slightly propped up with a cushion and her back waiting for me. I straddled her waist so I was sat just on her bum and I lifted up her top, my hands then moved themselves as I was able to soften all of the stress out of her muscles whilst she hummed underneath me. 

I could tell she was almost falling asleep on me so I started to plant open kisses along her skin and worked my way up her back, when my eyes landed on her face I could see a small smile and so I laid down next to her and kissed her nose. She looked back at me and I couldn't help but smile, her sleepy grin was so beautiful and I knew that she needed some sleep. "You wanna take a nap?" She hummed in agreement as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. As her breathing evened out I played with her hair and started to feel a little tired myself and so I let sleep invade me, with the woman I loved in my arms.

*Christmas Day*

"Gina, my parents are going to be here soon ok, stop worrying everything is fine." I tried to reassure the woman in front of me whilst also trying to stop the child under the tree from opening any presents "Hen, you can open them yet, we have to wait just a little longer okay?" The young boy looked at me and  stuck out his bottom lips threatening to cry and I wanted to join him. Regina was frantic around the house trying to make everything perfect and making sure she hadn't forgotten anything and it was exhausting. I shoved the pillow I was holding in my face and screamed into it before regaining my calm and grabbing hold of the stressed brunette "Regina, breathe." She looked at me and I could tell she was nervous "Everything is perfect. You know that, I know that, the whole world knows it so please sit down and just relax." I lightly pushed the woman onto the couch and gave her a glass of wine and she seemed to calm down a little, so I turned to the boy and picked him up. "Henry, we have to wait for my mum and dad to get here and your grandma ok? They will be very upset if try miss you opening all of your presents you know that." The boy also seemed to calm down and so I placed him on the couch next to his mother and he started to play with her hair as we waited for the door bell to ring.

A few minutes later we heard the glorious sound and Henry ran excitedly to the door and greeted our guests. "Hey mom, dad." I hugged them both tightly before they saw Regina and engulfed her in a hug as well. Just behind them was Cora. Regina had only just let her mother back into her life so things were still a bit new for them, but I greeted her the same way I did my parents and she seemed to lose a little tension that she was carrying. 

Once the presents that they had brought had been placed under the tree, Henry began to sort them into piles for the each person. After some small talk between everyone Henry emerged from under the tree "Can we open them now momma?" He looked at me and I still had to smile at the name he had adopted for me "Of course sweetheart, why don't you go first." The giddy boy started to tear the paper away before he got a warning glare from his other mother, so he slowed down a little. 

Once Henry had finished opening his presents, getting everything he had asked for and more, we moved onto my parents, the adult had a lot less presents than Henry of course but we didn't mind at all. The first gift they opened was from Henry, he had made them a photo frame with his favourite photo of the three of them in it with 'Grandparents' written at the bottom of the frame, they loved it and wouldn't let it go as they moved onto their next gift, from Cora, "Oh Cora, you didn't have to do that, thank you so much." Mary Margaret leant over and hugged the woman close and smiled at the gift, two tickets too my mothers (and my dads even though he would never admit it) favourite play. Finally they came to mine and Regina's gift "Before you open it, Cora you might want to open our present at the same time." The three of them looked at us confused but did as we asked, the box was only small, and very light and as they untied the bows from on top I couldn't help but look the the woman next to me, she was just as nervous as I was and her hand was clenching mine like this was the end of the world. Once they had taken the top off of the box the room was silent except small gasps that escaped both women's mouths. My father had a grin that stretched across his whole face as the three of them looked up at us "Really?" "But how?" Were the two questions that broke the silence, Regina and I both let out a small laugh before she looked at me to explain. "Well, we talked about it and looked into our options and we found a doctor who was doing some new research and we wanted to try it out." I looked at the three people in front of me and the little boy on the floor who was too distracted by his new toys to even know what was going on. "So, what do you think?" Regina said in an almost whisper. 

Please let them be happy about this.


	14. Love

Regina's POV 

They say in front of us not saying anything just staring at the baby scan in their laps. "Please say something," Emma whispered the smile on her face slowly fading. David looked up to us with tears in his eyes, "I'm going to be a grandpa?" We both nodded and were suddenly engulfed in a hug, he quickly let go with a tender look on his face "which one of you is...you know..." I laughed at his attempt at talking when Emma spoke up "Um it's me." She had tears in her eyes and I quickly wiped them away "Oh Emma, we are so happy for you." Mary Margaret and Cora both stood to congratulate us as well and I finally found a weight fall off of my shoulders.

After all presents were opened and everyone had eaten we sat and watched movies. Slowly our parents made their ways home and Henry went to bed, which left Emma and I huddled together on the couch with all the lights dimmed and a glass of wine in my hand and some apple juice in hers. "What if I'm not a good mother? What if I completely fail at all of this?" I could hear the sadness in her voice and I pulled her closer to me so her face was directly in front of mine "My love, you are going to be an amazing mother and I know that because you are an amazing mother to Henry. We will do this together and I promise I will never let you feel like have failed because you are so strong and I am so proud of you. I love you." I lightly kissed her as she smiled widely at me, "Wait, I still have something I need to give you." She rushed out of my arms and out of the room, she slid back in on her socks and sat on the floor in front of me. She handed me a small package wrapped in star paper with a nervous smile on her face, "What is it?" She just nodded at me to open it, so I did. 

I unwrapped the gift to find a small book, only big enough to hold a necklace of some sort. I tried to open the box but I couldn't figure it out so Emma gently took it from me and pressed a secret but and the lid lifted facing towards her, I went to reach for it but she hesitated before she gave it to me, "Please..." Before she could finish I grabbed the box and gazed upon its contents and gasped. "Emma, how could you?" I looked up to see the horrified expression on her face, "What do you mean?" I laughed lightly and reached into the draw under the table and handed her a small box, which she opened and laughed with me. "I guess great minds think a like huh?" I stared into the eyes I had fallen in love with and held the ring up to her, "So will you marry me?" She bit her lip and she nodded her head as I placed the ring on her finger, as she did with mine. I looked at the beauty on my finger and smiled before passionately kissing the soft, plump lips of the woman I adore. 

I can't wait to marry the woman I love.


	15. New Beginnings

*Emma's POV* 

Planning a wedding is hard. Planning a wedding whilst pregnant is harder. But planning a wedding whilst pregnant with Regina Mills' baby is the hardest. She is absolutely in love with this baby even though I'm only three months along and we are both ecstatic about getting married, but every time I go to do anything, and I mean anything, she starts fussing over me like I'm going to break if I move. At first it was sweet but now it's getting out of hand.

Luckily for me the morning sickness passed after the first 6 weeks so I'm not throwing up at the most inconvenient moments. You know for it being called morning sickness it sucks that it doesn't just happen in the morning, as I found out. It also looks like I'm pregnant now with my belly swollen most of the time. Regina is very happy though as my boobs have grown. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even a little bit pleased at that too. 

It's just gone lunch and I am currently sat at my desk in Gina's office when I hear a knock on the door. I rise from my seat and wander to the door and open it to find Mary Margaret on the other side. She is beaming at me and envelopes me into a hug almost straight away. "Hey, mum, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I closed the door behind her as she walks into the hall pulling away from me, "Well I thought you could probably use a break, I know it's not always easy when you're pregnant, especially when dear Regina is constantly watching your every move." She laughed a little, her and Regina had become really close over the past few years, and even though my parents had originally had an issue with the age gap, they were both just happy that I was happy. 

We talked for almost an hour before she left and I got back to work, after graduating a few years ago I went on to do literature and am currently writing my first book. It's very stressful though, trying to make a piece of work that will reach out to a lot of people. I decided to write from my heart, a story about growing up in the system and finally finding a family that I loved and who loved me. 

As I finished another chapter I could hear footsteps approaching the door and in ran Henry, now 13, "Hey mama, how was your day?" I smiled at the boy stood in front of me as he wrapped me up in a quick hug before stepping away and leaning on the desk, "It's been ok kid, just finished a new chapter but I have to re read it just to make sure." He nodded as he looked at the computer screen moving to stand behind me, "You'll get it done I know you will," he learnt down to hug me again and I kissed his cheek, "Right go do your homework before your mom gets home and we can make dinner together for her ok?" The grin on his face widened as he ran up the stairs to do as asked. 

I slipped back into my chair and sighed, how was I so lucky to have such an incredible family? Even in my wildest dreams I never imagined that I would actually be happy and loved. 

I grabbed my phone and saw a message from Gina and smiled,   
R: I have a surprise for you when I get home, you're going to love it xx   
Regina was constantly surprising me each day with something new, whether it was something about her or if she and found something she had to give me, she always cared, we had made an agreement that if we saw something we thought the other would like we would get it for them, we had no issues with money so we always did it, it is like our tradition. I wonder what she has for me this time. I play with the bracelet on my wrist and smile at the charms, some of which had been added over the last decade. The wolf, that represented my best friend Ruby and everything we've been through. The flower, me and the hope that it keeps inside of me. The book, representing Henry and his creative little mind and how our story has grown. The swan, a symbol for the baby yet to arrive, our little swan that has brought so much happiness. And finally the apple, the one that when I first got the bracelet I was confused about, but now, I couldn't imagine my life without that apple. Regina. The way she smelt of apples after a shower and how her lips always seemed to taste of apples when we kissed, and even the apple turnovers that she made, so sweet yet deadly sugary. Almost like Regina herself.

Had someone told me all that time ago that my highschool teacher would be the woman I would one day marry and have a family with I would have thought they were crazy, but it just shows that the right time with the right person can change your entire life to be so much better. No matter what Regina and I have been through we have always come back to each other. Always.

It's only 4 weeks until the wedding. We wanted to get married before the baby came, but also before I got to big to fit into my suit. Yes, I am wearing a suit, not because I'm the 'man' of the relationship that's just nonsense that people like to use to make every fit into their heteronormative lives. I am wearing a suit because I look fabulous in it and because I'm much more comfortable that way, Regina however, is wearing a dress, and I already know she will look breathtaking. She always does. But the wedding gets closer every day, and every day I thank the universe for blessing me with such an incredible, irreplaceable woman. 

I can't wait for our new beginning.


End file.
